shotgun_syndromefandomcom-20200213-history
The Band
Shotgun Syndrome are A Heavy Metal band from County Durham, England. Formed in 2011, They are currently Unsigned, While they have only released one Demo it is noted they have strong influences from early Metalcore bands and Death Metal. The name of the band was chosen by Vocalist Evan Jones as it was something he thought of but didn't know the meaning of it. The actual meaning of the name is within the video game Call Of Duty as it is when the player dies but is killed again as soon as they spawn. Since the bands formation they have released one Demo Album which was released 30/5/13 and are in the works of an Album. On the 12/11/13 the band reached number 1 in the Reverbnation Unsigned Metal Bands of the North East, they kept this spot on the charts up until 28/11/13. History Formation, First Demo & Line-Up Changes Shotgun Syndrome was formed the summer of 2011 by members Evan Jones & Will Crawford as both their bands weren't working out. They soon reruited Sam Taylor On Guitar (Evans former band mate) and Jodan Berry on Guitar but unfortunatly couldnt find a bassist at the time. this line up was short lived as Sam soon left the band as he thought it was going to fast. Niall O'Harra (Wills former band mate) was soon recruited on Guitar, Jodan then switched to Bass but he soon left the band to become a traveling musician. Without bass or a second guitar player the band continued to write as it came time to record in the studio for the Demo, Mitchell Staples was hired as guitarist. The band entered the studio with Producer Dez Ford. The band Unofficially released The track 'Am I Dead Yet' with some mixed feedback. After hearing the track and being impressed Matthew Forster asked to join the band on Bass. So the band entered the studio again. The band then unofficially released Disease and a music video to promote themselves. The song was given great feedback but the music video was given extremely negative feedback as it was a home video. Matthew would soon leave the band as he joined Hardcore band Harakiri Fever. The band soon recruited Robert Howdle of the Indie Rock band The Indoor Kites on bass. The band would then do a phew gigs in pubs and concert halls. The band Later perform at the Forum, Darlington at the event Sound@Scene. The performance was given great feedback and 2 Live Tracks were Unofficially Released for promotion. The band then released all four tracks Officially on the 30/05/13 with mixed feedback. Upcoming Album & more Line-Up Changes The band has announced at a gig in The Merry Monk Pub in Bishop Aukland that they are in the works of an E.P (soon to be album) and will enter the studio in April of 2013. as of march The band released this statement on their Facebook page "We know the recording process is taking a while on the E.P. but trust me it'll be worth the wait!" After the recording had begun the band began playing gigs as well to promote their upcoming E.P. but Bassist Robert Howdle could not attend any of the performances as he was away with 'The Indoor Kites'. Shotgun soon looked for temporary replacements for the upcoming performances with people such as Michael Linsley from the band 'Dreams' but closer to the performances they decided to have Evan take up Bass and Vocals for the performances. The band soon realised that it wasnt going to work out with Rob in the band. The band tried to get in contact with Rob but was unsuccessful, The band thought he has cut off all connection with the band and decided to announce Rob being fired on the Facebook without actually confronting Rob first. The band posted this on their Facebook "So unfortunatly Robert Howdle has left the band as he is more dedicated to his other band The Indoor Kites and he cut off his connection to Shotgun for unknown reasons". Rob would soon get in contact with Vocalist Evan Jones and was in shock but after a long talk they resolved their differences and Shotgun posted this on their Facebook to end the short time feud "so the whole Rob leaving the band was a misunderstanding. He didnt cut off his connection to us it just seemed like that at first but we got talking with him over it and everything is ok. We wish him the best of luck with The Indoor Kites and his other projects". Since Robert was fired from the band, the band hired Evans former band mate from the band Satans Sex Toys Brian Lockey to play bass. Mitchell was soon fired from the band for being unreliable and was replaced with former Blue Recluse guitarist Matt White. The idea of the E.P was changed to become the bands Debut album. The band announced that they would enter the studio with former bassist & vocalist of Death Metal band Eternal Ruler and now bassist of Groove Metal band Ashes Of Insurection Luke Williams as Producer along side guitarist Matt White. The band entered the studio on the 5th of December 2013 at Middlesborough college at Middlesborough and Luke Williams Home Studio at Horden, Peterlee. Musical Style and Influences The bands style is labeled many Genres. it is mainly labeled Progressive Metal as the tempo changes in every song. Shotgun Syndrome songs normally consist of a mid speed verses and fast choruses.